Sans
Summary Sans is one of the guards of Snowdin Village. Lazy and frivolous with a knack for making puns and jokes, he has no interest in capturing humans, much to the chagrin of his brother, Papyrus. Despite his exceedingly laid-back attitude and status as "the easiest enemy", Sans has proven himself to be extremely observant and dangerous when pushed too far, becoming the final challenge Frisk faces on the Genocide Route and arguably the toughest opponent in the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B, possibly 2-A Name: Sans the Skeleton (never capitalized when spoken by himself.) Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown, (though Word of God confirms he is likely older than his brother) Classification: Skeleton, Sentry, likely a scientist (hinted at through workshop), Professional Prankster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1, roughly the same size as tsunderplane), KARMA, Bone Manipulation, Teleportation (Capable of teleporting himself, others, and his own attacks at will, using this ability to make opponents easier to hit or prevent them from moving), Telekinesis, Genius Intelligence, Non-Physical Interaction, Intangible Attacks, Cosmic Awareness, Glyph Creation, Clairvoyance, Gravity Manipulation, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (Sans essentially, in gameplay terms, never takes his turn, forcing his opponent to be locked in an unwinnable combat situation. He was prepared to use this so both he and the player would be stuck in place forever, forcing them the reset and go on another route. This likely only works under the rules of Sans' own universe, which he exploited to do this.), Can attack an enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Danmaku, Minor Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Like all monsters, he can defend against and take hits to his SOUL as if they were normal attacks) and Heat Manipulation (Survived the heat of hotland which overwhelmed Undyne) Attack Potency: Multiverse level physically (Capable of repeatedly killing Chara who destroyed reality/the game itself, which contained countless timelines, as they were approaching, and close to their full power), possibly Multiverse level+ Via hax (Harmed a fully determined Frisk who took full power attacks from Asriel Dreemurr, who dwarfs Photoshop Flowey by an infinite amount) Can ignore Durability with Karmic Retribution and Soul Magic Speed: At least Immeasurable likely Omnipresent (Capable of consistently dodging Chara to such a degree that they could never land a hit on Sans, even if they reset and knew exactly what he would do and where he would be, even if he was asleep. Only hit after his opponent broke the rules of the game in order to do so. Should be one of the fastest characters in the game.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown likely Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Despite having 1 defence, he was able to take a full power attack from Chara and remain intact for almost a minute) Stamina: High, as he was able to repeatedly dodge blows from Chara/Frisk, though after a while, he showed obvious signs of tiring, such as sweating, heavier breathing, and eventually beginning to fall asleep. Despite this, he was still able to dodge after seeming to tire out. Range: At least dozens of meters via bone attacks, significantly higher via Gasterblasters and teleportation to an unknown extent Standard Equipment: Numerous bones and Gasterblasters (strange, skull-headed cannons that fire lasers, named after W.D. Gaster) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Sans may be incredibly lazy, but he consistently shows incredible intelligence and cosmic awareness. The skeleton is incredibly observant behind the scenes, judging you everytime before you head to Asgore's chamber. Sans equally possesses inhuman deduction skills, such as in Genocide, where he can take one look at Chara/Frisk and state how many times they've died. He was shown to somehow run reports analyzing alternate timelines, as well as build what was likely some sort of time machine. As well as this, Sans has ungodly mastery over SOUL magic, far more than any other character, allowing him to overwhelm a near full power Chara multiple times. Weaknesses: Incredibly lazy, Won't fight unless absolutely necessary (only fought in the genocide route, where he believes you to be a threat to all other timelines). Weak against murder intentions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" and allowing him to more easily hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to move along the walls or ceiling. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move through them as opposed to allowing it to pass harmlessly through. While these attacks hardly seem to so any damage initially, damage quickly racks up from remaining in contact with them, allowing this relatively weak opponent a way of bypassing the defenses of superior foes. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks will suffer from this condition, for a brief period of time. Karmic Retribution causes Sans' opponent increasing amounts of damage depending on how many people they have hurt. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of skulls which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have a useful form of teleportation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe into the path of a new attack. He has also shown the ability to restrain an enemy by repeatedly warping them back to their initial position. Others Noteable Victories: Noteable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Undead Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Monsters Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Scientists Category:Skeletons Category:Tricksters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Glyph Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Bone Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:2-B Category:Protagonists Category:2-A